mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Networkers Walkthrough
Discovering secret Networkers is challenging. This article provides hints on how to discover secret Networkers. Additionaly, step-by-step instructions are given. No Spoiler Hints These hints give clues about how to discover secret Networkers. * Read the public Networker pages very carefully, especially the Networker Text Modules. * Think creatively. While the hints don't require a PhD to solve, they do require some creative thinking on the users part. * Item descriptions can also contain clues to secret Networker identities. Minor Spoiler Hints These hints give more details into how secret Networkers can be discovered but don't reveal anything by name. * Mailing the right item to the right public Networker can cause them to reveal a secret Networker. * There is an item introduced in Rank 6 which forces people to tell the truth and is useful in convincing public Networkers to reveal secret Networkers. * Secret Networkers can also reveal additional secret Networkers. Major Spoilers This section provides step-by-step instructions on how to reveal the secret Networkers. Rank 4 * Follow the P.O.S. Walkthrough to reveal a secret Networker and a faster way to build Orange LEGO Bricks. Rank 6 * Follow the Rank 6 Walkthrough to find a secret Networker required to complete Rank 6. * Read David Lampton's page. Notice that he is, "...looking to write one (hit song) about a great hero, but I can't find any good source material." * Send David Lampton a Heroic Story and he will reveal secret Networker Tommy Marz. * Befriend Tommy Marz and send him a Hypnotic Frequency Machine and he will reveal he is David Lampton's alter ego and secret Networker Patrick Fate. He also trades 25 Hypnotic Frequency Machines for the Alter Ego Module which creates Fairy Dust. * Befriend Patrick Fate and send him a Hypnotic Frequency Machine and he will reveal secret Networker Zenith. * Patrick Fate will trade 23 Transparent LEGO Bricks for The Secret Satellite and Me. * Zenith will trade The Secret Satellite and Me for the Dreaming Beam Infuser Module Blueprint. When built in Rank 10 it will grow Transparent LEGO Bricks faster than the Lightworm Module. Rank 7 * Send Achaki a Hypnotic Frequency Machine and he will reveal Hokee, a lost Brickota warrior wandering the desert. Achaki asks that if the lost warrior is found to send him a token of friendship. * Befriend Hokee and send him a Friendship Bracelet. He will be reveal that an argument with the Brickota Elders forced him to leave. There is more but "I can't say anymore, though I very much want to. These are secrets that no man can make me share." * Send Hokee a Hypnotic Frequency Machine and he will reveal the rest of the story which relates to the Brickota Totem Pole Masterpiece. He will also request that the user send Vihow a Red Flower. Attached to the response is the Pet Bat Module Blueprint. * Send Vihow a Red Flower and he will tell the user to send Hokee a Potted Plant to show the offer of friendship has been accepted and rooted in the earth. * Send Hokee a Potted Plant and he will know that he can go home. In gratitude he attaches the Pet Panther Module Blueprint. Rank 9 * Five Echo Prototypes can be discovered in this rank.